


Does that mean we're pack?

by skyewatson



Series: Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny is the best boyfriend, Jackson is a jerk but a nice one, M/M, So they are starting their own pack, Stiles is sick of werewolves, and Scott almost hit him again, because Derek is a dick, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's being a dick and Scott almost hits Stiles (again) and there's a dent in Jackson's locker door (again) and Stiles is so sick of stupid werewolves so he's decided they're going to make their own pack even if its just him, Danny and Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does that mean we're pack?

“I’m so fucking sick of this.” 

 

Stiles slammed his lunch tray down on the table and sat down next to Danny, resting his head in his arms that were crossed on said cafeteria table. He relaxed considerably when he felt his boyfriend run his hands up and down his back soothingly.

 

“What happened?”

“Derek’s being a dick as usual, all growls and secrets and Scott almost just completely lost it and there’s a dent in Jackson’s locker right where my head would have been if I hadn’t ducked. I’m so sick of werewolves.”

“What the fuck? Why is it always my locker?” Jackson growled.

“This is Stiles time not Jackson time,” Stiles snapped, “I’m sick of being pushed around and being left out of things and no one takes me seriously around here. I vote we start our own pack and leave the jerks to fend for themselves. They can do their own research.”

“Can we even do that?” 

Stiles kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “I love that you’re listening, even if it’s just to humour me.”

“No I’m serious, could Jackson start his own pack?” Danny asked.

“Well he’s not really in Derek’s pack officially so if he broke away he’d just be an omega. They aren’t as powerful and it’s dangerous not being in a pack but technically he could. Scott usually does whatever the hell he wants. As long as Derek is okay with there being an omega running around he could. Again, with Scott doing whatever there’s already an omega around here so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“And what? We be a pack Stilinski?” Jackson rolled his eyes.

“We could.”

“You’re both human. It doesn’t work like that.”

“No but it would still be kind of cool.” Danny admitted.

“Yeah and it would mean I’d have an allegiance outside both Scott and Derek so I could refuse to help them with research. They’d probably appreciate me a hell of a lot more if they had to do their own research. I like to learn new stuff but any more three a.m. research sessions and I’m going to go insane from sleep deprivation.”

“You’re already insane.” Jackson snorted.

“That’s not nice to say to your pack mate.”

“Who said I’d even let you in my pack?”

“Because it would make Danny happy.”

 

Stiles smirked when Jackson flipped him off. It was a totally awesome idea because, of course it was, Stiles had come up with it. He knew Jackson was seriously considering it too because Derek was a shitty Alpha, granted he hadn’t had any training but seriously you didn’t just go around breaking people’s arms when you wanted to discipline them, you put them in time out or whatever. 

The rest of the lunch went by in silence because Jackson still wasn’t talking to Lydia since their break up two days prior and Stiles so wasn’t talking to Scott after he’d almost caved his head in last period. Everyone who had joined the table after their conversation had quickly caught onto the silence and it was only slightly awkward. Stiles spent most of the lunch glaring at the puppy dog eyes Scott was sending him but Danny let him eat his fries so lunch wasn’t a total waste either. It wasn’t until the bell rang and everyone else had left that Jackson spoke again.

 

“I’ll talk to Derek before training.”

 

Stiles watched him storm off and turned to his boyfriend excitedly. 

 

“Does that mean we’re pack?”

“Yeah, I think that means we’re pack.”


End file.
